There Stands a God
by gawwd
Summary: Somewhere on earth there stands a god, a god who looks like a man. Not doing anything to provoke anybody's thoughts of him being a god, just standing there. Watching children playing at a park, watching their actions, watching their emotions, their smiling faces. When suddenly a wave a jealousy washes over him. Loki/Tony (Loki observing the world, his thoughts take a dark turn)


Somewhere on earth there stands a god, a god who looks like a man. Not doing anything to provoke anybody's thoughts of him being a god, just standing there. Watching children playing at a park, watching their actions, watching their emotions, their smiling faces. When suddenly a wave a jealousy washes over him.

Oh how he hates the carefree atmosphere, the happiness and joy in their laughter. What he despises even more is the adoration and pride in their parent's eyes. While caught up in his thoughts he pushes them to the side for a moment when one of the children falls. The black haired child injures themselves on the grass and dirt flooring. One of the adults who were talking to some other insignificant human quickly turns around and runs to the injured child.

Clearly the adult is the child's father, it is quite obvious by the adult's reaction to the hurt child and if not that then their physical similarities. He can see the worry and anxiety written across their face from the other side of the grass field. Not a moment after the child starts crying it's as though time freezes. Everyone who is at the park stops talking, stops playing, stops smiling, stops laughing, stops whatever it is that they're doing.

The blonde boy whom the child was playing with nervously walks over to his injured companion. Not knowing what to do the boy stands beside his companion shuffling his feet from side to side. The father crouches down to his son's level and inspects the small scrape the boy gained from falling. The blonde haired boy seems to have thought of something because he opens his mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I-I thought he would be able to keep up."

Hearing the boy's apology set off a chain reaction, people seemed to have lost interest in what was happening and were satisfied in hearing the apology. Returning to whatever boring and meaningless actions they were doing almost everyone seemed to have forgotten what just took place not five seconds ago.

The god thinks, 'How pathetic.'

He could just see it in his mind, a similar scene occurring during his past. The only difference he could think of was how dire the consequences were.

It started out as harmless chasing, with him chasing his blonde haired brother. Sprinting up flights of stairs, running past civilians, jumping over rocks. The longer they run, the more the terrain seems to change.

Not being able to hear the guards shouting out warnings over their laughter, they keep running.

Not processing the sound of footsteps chasing after them, they keep running.

Not hearing the alarmingly worried voices calling after them, they keep running.

He was finally catching up on his brother, barely a few metres away. He was just about to grab his brother's shoulder when the blonde haired prince stuttered to a stop. Taken by surprise his brain doesn't have enough time to send a message to the rest of his body to stop. Falling over the edge of a cliff he doesn't see the Royal guards trying to catch him. Having nothing solid underneath him felt incredibly odd, he had no control how fast he was falling, what angle he was going to land. He was utterly useless. Hitting the ground with a sickening crack his vision went black.

Waking up, the only thing he could focus on was the ache of his muscles and the pain his whole body was in, especially his head. It took him a couples moments to remember how he gained the pain his body was in.

'One.' His brain listed off. He had been chasing after his brother.

'Two.' He continued with what had happened. They had been playing a game.

'Three.' He had practically run off a cliff.

Before he could think any further he heard an obnoxiously loud voice that could only belong to his brother. Wincing in pain from the ear-piercingly loud voice he tried to target what direction his brother's voice came from. While trying to pinpoint his brother's location he also heard his father's voice. They were arguing about something it seemed.

"-have noticed where you were going!"

'That would be father.'

"It wasn't my fault! It's the guards! They should have caught up to us before we even got close to the cliff!"

"Enough! It is because your lack of observation that got your brother falling off the edge of a cliff!"

"It still isn't my fault! It's his fault for being so useless and not being able to stop in time!"

"Your brother is not-"

He couldn't hear anything else. It was like having a bucket of ice cold water splashed on him. His whole body was numb. He felt nothing.

"Useless!"

"**Useless!"**

"**Useless!"**

Nothing.

He only heard that one word repeating itself. Echoing off of the walls inside his head, never ending.

Always.

Forever.

He had to open his eyes to stop the onslaught of memories and emotions from the past. But the present wasn't much better then the past. Every time he looked at the human race he could feel the jealousy and hate coursing through his veins. All the human did was destroy, consume, and pollute the planet they lived on. At the rate the idiotic humans were going the planet wouldn't be able to sustain itself in less then 200 years. And the humans couldn't just think of themselves because all of the realms including is own depended on Midgard in order for the realms to not collapse.

He needed to stop the reckless and selfish mortals from destroying itself and the other nine realms.

They needed to be ruled.

Managed.

Contained.

Guided.

Controlled.

And what better choice then for him to be the one to rule the mindless mortals on Midgard.

First, he would need to establish some sort of base. An extremely populated area would be better, especially one that held a large influence in the world.

Second, he would need a poster boy. Someone who had a large presence in the world and recourses. Preferably, someone he wouldn't kill after being with them for one day.

Third, he would need to create chaos in order to spread his control. The world would be so chaotic and unorganized that he would be able to take control out from under them. The panic and confusion would be a perfect way to start a war within the humans. War is the ideal to solve the overpopulation on Midgard. And in order for the humans to not repopulate to quickly he would put restrictions as to how many offspring each human couple could have.

Fourth, he would have to create the image of a Saviour. To stop the oncoming war he had created, to save the people of Midgard. He would have his poster boy take most of the screen time but it would be him who is pulling the strings around the world. And if he happens to change his mind he could simply show the mortals their place, that he was their ruler. Their king.

Fifth, he would establish three layers of class, rank. There would be Nobles, Standards and Partials, which would also be known as Limited.

Sixth, he would have to gai-

"Loki. If you wanted to go to the park you could have just told me."

So lost in his thoughts the god hadn't heard the mortal walking up to him from behind. Pushing his thoughts and plans to the side he takes moment to organize, compose himself. Turning around to face the human he was about to say something spiteful until he realized whom it was.

"I had not thought to inform you I was going outside seeing as I was going to return in a matter of minutes, Anthony. I simply wanted to see what your people called a 'Park'. We had no such things as a 'Park' where I came from."

Feeling a warm calloused hand interlace itself with one of his he stopped himself from flinching.

"And what if I had wanted to come outside with you? I came upstairs from the lab a few minutes ago and couldn't find you. I thought…I thought you had left. For good this time."

Noticing his partners unease and nervousness the god known as Loki gently guided the mortal into a hug. Placing the humans head against his shoulder he whispered in to Anthony's ear, "I apologize for worrying you. I had truly thought you would have stayed in the lab while I sated one of my questions about your culture."

Anthony relaxed a little bit in Loki's arms and pressed a gentle kiss against his partner's neck. Simply revelling in the hug he was in, reassuring himself that the god hadn't left him.

Placing the other hand that Anthony hadn't grabbed against the back of his human's neck he kept on talking. "I would never willingly leave you Anthony, remember that."

Placing a firm yet soft kiss against his Anthony's forehead he removed his hand from Anthony's neck and his other hand from his human's grip. Placing his right hand around the man's hip took one last look at the park before looking at his human and saying.

"Let us return home."

Somewhere on earth there stands a god, a god who looks like a man. Not doing anything to provoke anybody's thoughts of him being a god, just standing there. With his human by his side he's watching the world, the people that pass by him. Watching children walking with their parents at their side, watching people rushing past him in order to get to their destination, watching their emotions, their ever-changing body language.

Everything.

All with his human.

His mortal.

His Anthony.


End file.
